Tampered with Fate
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Martha and Izzy are just two average girls with big imaginations. Until their pretend game turned real. Meeting with the guardians can lead to trouble and that's just what Martha and Izzy get into! Dive into the fun action and adventure of these two girls as they endure the trouble with the Guardians!
1. Pilot

_**Tampered With Fate**_

Enjoy!

...

 _One day there lived two best friends. Named Isabelle and Martha. They really loved to go outside and play with their imaginations. Martha was 13 and she wore a purple shirt with blue pants. Her hair was red and her eyes were brown. Isabelle was 12 and she wore a black tank top with a green short sleeve jacket and she also wore jeans. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were dark brown. The two were about to have their lives changed forever._

...

The two were chillin' at Izzy's house talking about what to do.

"Hey, what should we do?" Martha asked.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" Izzy asked.

Martha face palmed, "Thats what I asked you."

Izzy shrugged.

Martha sat there trying to think of what to do. Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey, how about we go to tree hallway and play with the guardians?" She suggested.

"Sure!" Izzy agreed.

"Ya, you can be suzy snowflake!" Martha snickered.

Izzy looked at her with a serious face, "...NO..."

Martha laughed and the two continued their trek, while Izzy ate a banana.

...

The _real_ guardians happen to be in the same area looking for signs of Pitch.

"So snowflake... Your the one that lead us here," Bunny began, "Where did ya see the shadows?"

"Just a little further.." Jack mentioned. Bunny ears listened closely, because he heard something.

"Wait..." Bunny stopped.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"I think I heard something.." He said as his ears moved to listen, "Over there..."

...

What they had least expected was two girls playing with imaginary guardians. This made Bunny and Jack laugh which caught the girls attention. Izzy held her staff and pointed it to the noise.

"What was that?" Martha asked.

Bunny frowned at Jack and scolded him, "Way ta' go mate!"

"Who's there?" Izzy asked, "I'll throw this banana peel at you if you dont show yourself!"

"Oh come on Bunny, they cant be that bad.. " Jack stepped out of the bushes they were behind and smiled about to say something when a banana peal hit his face.

"HA! GOT EM!" Izzy bit her bottom lip and made a face.

Martha blinked, "Jack Frost?"

"That would be me." He smiled.

Izzy then passed out. Then Bunny came out of the bushes to get Jack in order to leave.

Martha looked up and gasped, "Bunnymund? Oh my gosh," She then whispered, "My husband..." Then she passed out as well.

The two guardians looked at each other and Jack smiled. Bunny then hit Jack on the back of his head, "Way ta' go, ya googie!"

Jack gasped, "Now we need to dispose of the dead bodies!"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Jack you are not the sharpest knife in the drawer"

...

...


	2. Kidnapped

...

Bunny and Jack were arguing over what to do with girls. When they turned around to a noise.

"AhaaaAAAAAHHHH!" North had appeared and slipped on the banana peal Izzy had thrown at Jack earlier. He was expecting a fight but got his face planted on the ground.

"North?" Bunny wondered why North was here.

"Slowpokes," North began, "Vhat was taking so long?" North got up from the ground and wiped his face from the dirt. His eyes then look to the girls and blinked, "Who are they?"

"WELL NORTH," Bunny began irritably, "Frostbite ova' here was leading us to these two, then-"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Jack interrupted, "I was not the one to lead us here, You and your psycho hearing lead us over here."

Bunny frowned, "Now hold on minute, YOUR the one that blew our cover!"

North rolled his eyes at the their bickering, "Alright, alright... Well, lets take them home then."

"We cant do that! What if the parents are home? We cant waltz ova' and then the parents see their floating child then freak out! And what if they aren't then we cant get inside, if the doors locked." Bunny disagreed.

"Plus we dont even know where they live." Jack shrugged.

North shook his head and frowned, "Fine. Then they will stay with me."

He took out a snow globe and then Bunny grabbed it to throw it down for himself.

Nothing happened.

"Bunny, that was just regular snow globe." North said. Bunny's ears lowered and he shook his head, "Just get the real snow globe!"

North did so and said the destination before throwing it in front of them. The magical portal appeared and North picked up the two then walked through the portal. Jack followed and Bunny used his tunnels.

...

At the workshop, North put the girls in the guest rooms and set out some cookies and milk when they wake.

"Alright, now we need to know what to do with the girls. They need to go home some how."

Everyone starts to think...

"what about we return them later tonight when they're parents are out look'in for 'em" Bunny looked to the others for thoughts

"Hmm Don't-

 **CRASH...BOOM...SLIP...THUD**

They turned around to the guest room as Phil came out. "Hababajuwa."

North rubbed his temples, "Okay... The girls are up and threatening the yetis." North spoke as he went to enter the room. Bunny and Jack followed.

"STAY BACK OR I WILL STAB YOU WITH THIS." Martha held a broken mug.

Izzy held the cookies North had set out for them. She was throwing the cookies at the Yetis while nibbling on them as well.

"Dont come near us!" "Ya, we will seriously wound you with the cookies!"

"What do you plan to do with the co-" North when a cookie hit his face, thanks to Izzy.

"That is what I plan to do." Izzy said confidently.

"Why dont we just talk about this." Jack smiled.

"Call off the yetis.. They're weird..." Izzy complained.

"Deal."

...

After calling off the yetis and telling them to go back to work, the three guardians began talking with Izzy and Martha.

"So how are we suppose to get home?" Martha asked.

"We were just discussing that before you two woke up." North nodded.

"Oh okay... Well, maybe you could just take us to our home and drop us off there. It'll be like we got lost in the woods or something."

 ***SIP***

Everyone stops and looks around. The sound of that could only mean one thing...

"Hello."

Martha and Izzy looked up at the globe and there on top was Pitch.

"I see you have visitors. Just what I need." Pitch smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Jack frowned and pointed his staff at Pitch.

Pitch took another sip of his soda, "Well, i noticed you kidnapped a couple of children."

"We didn't kidnap them!" Bunny pointed out.

"Sure you didn't."

The boomerang left Bunnymund's paw and headed straight for Pitch.

Pitch dodged and moved in the shadows to where they were. He made a scythe appear out of sand ready to scratch his back. Only to fool the guardians and reeling back aiming towards the guardians.

"Duck!" North said to the girls. Izzy looked up, "I dont see a duck anywhere!" Martha grabbed her friend and they fell to the gound, dodging Pitch's scythe.

The boogeyman hammered the ground between the girls and the guardians. The guardians were knocked on the ground. Black sand surrounded the girls as Pitch's evil laughter filled the air.

Pitch and the girls disappeared into the shadows.

North got up quickly and pointed his swords to the last place he saw Pitch. Not seeing him, or the girls North frowned and stomped his foot on the ground in frustration.

...


	3. Overtaken

...

"What are you gonna do with us?" Martha asked with a frown. Izzy still had some cookies stuffed in her pockets.

Pitch smirked, "I have something special planned for you two."

That's when Izzy took the cookies from her pocket and threw them at Pitch. "HA! You wont get away with this!" Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

Martha nodded, "We aren't afraid of you."

Pitch wiped the cookie crumbs from his face and popped open a can of soda.

"Maybe not now, but you will be soon..."

 ***SIP***

...

North had called Tooth and Sandy immediately after what happened. He didn't have time to explain, "We need to find Pitch."

"North, we were there two." Bunny said and gripped his boomerangs.

Jack agreed, "Ya, were both to blame, but we gotta find them now."

"Let's use the chip we put in Pitch to track him." Tooth suggested.

"Good idea." North went to the control panel by the globe and opened a drawer. He pulled out a pink remote and pressed the activation button on it.

On the globe, a black dot appeared in burgess where his domain was under the broken bed.

"There he is! We must leave at once!" North demanded and began walking to go to his sleigh.

However, he didn't get far when black sand surrounded the globe and Pitch was suddenly back.

 ***SIP***

Jack and Tooth didn't waste anytime in getting to Pitch to fight. Jack had nearly covered the globe the boogeyman was on with ice and Tooth was ready to punch the boogeyman. They came from opposite sides which wasn't the best idea after Pitch had dodged them.

The two collided and got tangled before falling. Sandy caught them and brought them safely to the ground.

Pitch reappeared in the shadows next to them, "I have a surprise for you." Stepping out of the shadows came Izzy. However she was dressed in dark and her skin had dulled to a grey. Her hair was now black and untamed and her eyes golden. In her hand she held a wooden staff very similar to Jacks own. She stood to the right of Pitch as Martha came from the shadows. She was no longer a human, instead she looked like a pooka. Her fur was lavender with black streaks. Her eyes were covered with a black blind fold and she twitched like a hungry animal.

The guardians gasped at this.

"Like my new creations." Pitch smirked as black sand swirled around the two, now, fearlings.

"What did you do to them?!" Jack frowned. Sandy looked horrified for the two girls.

"They've been corrupted to my liking." Pitch answered. The guardians stood there speechless. Half in guilt and the other in fear of what Pitch can do.

Pitch took this moment to feed off their fear. It didn't last long when Jack and Bunny began their attack. Pitch dove into the shadows and Izzy and Martha attacked as well. The guardians backed away and dodged their attacks. They didn't want to hurt the girls and they still had to keep an eye out for Pitch.

"Sandy, do your thing! We cant hurt the girls." North said and dodged an attack from Martha. Sandy got behind Izzy as she tried to jump at Jack with a hiss. He nodded his head to her and dreamsand left his fingertips. The sand covered Izzy and she hissed at the gold particles that surrounded her. However, it didn't go the way the guardians hoped.

"Its not working, oh what a pity..." Pitch's voice rang.

"We'll have to knock them out the old fashioned way." Bunny said as he tripped Martha after dodging her clawed paw.

"We can't hurt them!" Tooth exclaimed.

"We gonna have to, in order to help them first!" North said and went to help Jack.

"How did these two girls get here in the first place?" Tooth asked for her and Sandy.

Jack tripped Izzy making her fall on her back with a thud. He took in a deep breath and began the explanation.

"Wemettheminthewoodsandthentheypassedoutandwebroughtthemherethenpitchcameandkidnappedthem!"

He gasped for air for a second then focused his attention back on Izzy. She went to get back up and Jack froze her hands and legs to the ground.

Martha however jumped at North and Bunny took his boomerang and hit Martha on the back of her head. This knocked her out and he did the same with Izzy. Surprisingly, they had changed back to their normal selves.

The guardians stood over the girls with uncertain looks.

Pitch was long gone..

...


	4. Protection

...

North took the girls to the guest room and let them rest there. The guardians didn't know of Pitch's new power and it was unsettling to think of what he could do now.

They all thought about what could and might happen to the children of the world. Then one child in particular came to mind for Jack and he raced off without explanation.

North rubbed his face with anxiety, "We need to find Pitch and make sure he doesn't hurt another child like this. These two girls didn't deserve this." He frowned and waved his swords around angrily. He began to try and think of a way to turn things up, but every time he tried he plan would crumble due to holes.

Bunny went to check on the girls and found they were sleeping peacefully thanks to Sandy's dream sand. He began thinking as he stood in the doorway watching over them. They needed to get home and Bunny was sure their parents were past freaking out and had the cops looking for them in a search party.

...

Jack raced to Burgess with worry in his eyes. His worry shown in the weather because it began snowing pretty roughly. He made his way to Jamie's home and checked on him. He was fine, playing with his little sister in his room.

He tapped the window and Jamie looked up.

"Hey Jack!" He smiled as he opened the window.

Jack smiled, mostly in relief, "I'm glad your okay, Jamie." He stepped into the child's room.

"Jack!" Sophie smiled and leaped from the bed to meet Jack at the window. She hugged his leg with a big grin.

"So, what brings you here Jack?" Jamie asked the spirit.

"Just wanted to check on you is all. Make sure your still believing and all." He smiled and tapped Jamie's nose.

"Yeah. We're all still good over here." He glanced outside seeing it was snowing.

"Hey, wanna have a snowball fight?" Jamie asked the winter spirit, as he was getting his jacket and hat on.

"I'd love to Jamie, but I got guardian duties to tend to. You and your friends stay together outside. Okay?" Jack said and hugged Sophie. She got off his leg and Jamie waved goodbye.

Jack sighed in relief and let the snow fall calm down. "Alright, wind. Lets go to the North Pole."

...

At the North pole, the guardians had noticed a few lights flickering here and there.

North was watching carefully, and Tooth checked back and forth from her palace to here. Sandy stayed in the room with the girls to make sure Pitch didn't come back and Bunny was right there with him. The two girls were their main concern at the moment.

Eventually the two woke up. Martha first then Izzy.

"Ow..." Martha groaned and curled up in the covers. She had a headache and the light in the room didn't help. Izzy however, got up and was alert. She sat on her bed and looked around making sure there were no yetis watching her. She had caught Sandy and Bunny in the room talking and Martha in the bed next to hers.

"Hey, Martha." Izzy said in a sort of whisper tone, "You remember what happened?"

Martha opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over to Izzy, but not before glancing at Sandy and Bunny. ".. No I don't.. Perhaps the guardians know."

Right on cue, Jack flew in from the door with a gust of wind behind him. Martha covered herself instinctively from the cold, as did Bunny, and Izzy lit up, "Hey Jack!" She smiled.

"Hey Izzy! Nice to see your doing good." He smiled glad she had gone back to normal. Bunny walked over to the beds and studied the two. Martha smiled when he came over, "Hi Bunny," She looked over and nodded to Sandy as a thanks for the good dreams then back to Bunny, "What happened?"

Bunny's ears lowered a bit at the question, "After you girls were taken, we began tracking him." Izzy listened with Martha.

"But he showed up here." Jack said, "With you two..." He trailed off.

Izzy and Martha glanced at one another then back to Bunny, "What happened then?"

Bunny paused a moment, "... He turned you gals into fearlings and made you go against us."

"We didn't do anything bad? Did we?" Martha asked for Izzy and herself.

"No of course not. Eventually, you two were knocked out and put in here." Jack explained.

The girls looked relieved. "What if that happens again?"

"It wont." Came Bunny's sharp reply.

"We wont let that happen to you two again." Jack agreed.

Then North came in, "Alright... I've got plan... Tooth, Sandy, and I will take a look at the flickering around the world. More than likely, Pitch will be at one of those spots. Jack and Bunny... You two have choice. One stays here and one can go with us."

They both volunteered to stay.

"Bunny, I can protect them. You can go. They'll need you more than me." Jack proposed.

Bunny shook his head, "I'm more experienced. So I should stay and protect them." He argued.

"Bunny," North stopped their proceeding argument, "You come with us. We can trust Jack. And he'll keep them having fun while we're gone."

Bunny frowned and thought about it before looking back at the girls. He sighed heavily and walked to Jack, "Take care of them, Frostbite.." He nodded and Jack did too. Then the four guardians left to fill the world with belief once more.

Jack looked at the two girls as they sat in their beds looking back at Jack.

"So... You two wanna go sledding?"

...


	5. Pink and Fluffy

...

"Woo hoo Izzy!" Jack smiled as Izzy sled down the hill, just above Norths Workshop.

Martha was freezing, even after one of the yetis gave her a thick coat. She, however, still had fun sledding. Who wouldn't?

"That was awesome!" Izzy jumped up and down.

Martha looked at her, "Izzy! You're not wearing the proper clothes to be out in the freezing cold!" She scolded like a parent. Izzy rolled her eyes, "Aw, come on Martha! It's not cold out here!" She said and twirled.

Martha rolled her eyes and sat on the sled given to her. Jack smiled at the two best friends. He chuckled and saw they had a good friendship similar to his own with North's. The burly man always liked to act like a father to him, but they also acted more like friends. Sometimes North would do the same to him, only with something different.

Like eating too much cookie dough...

He had gotten real sick that one time and the guardians were all there for him when he wasn't up for fun.

Anyway, Martha was ready to sled when Izzy proposed a race.

Martha smirked, "Your on! Whoever makes it past that mound of snow wins!" And suddenly the two were off.

Jack called the wind to help them in the race. He even joined in; skating on the snow and turning it into ice with his feet.

Martha was in the lead as the cold wind numbed her red cheeks. Though, Izzy wasn't too far behind. When Martha saw this, she leaned to one side and said, "Eat my snow!" She laughed as the snow from her sledding headed for Izzy.

"No fair!" Izzy yelled and had to dodge being covered in it.

When she dodged, Izzy leaned forward so as to gain more speed and it was working.

Martha looked behind her and got close to Izzy to sabotage her. She ended up hitting something hidden under the snow and the two girls spun out, hitting the mound at the same time.

Jack winced a bit and went to check if they were okay.

As he checked, two heads popped from the snow in laughter. "That was fun!" Martha chuckled and then coughed. Izzy agreed as she coughed as well.

Seeing the cold was getting to them, Jack said, "Alright you two. Don't think you'd wanna get frostbite. Let's get you two inside and near the fire."

...

They arrived inside and Jack got one of the yetis to start the fire. Martha and Izzy got near it to warm up and were laughing about what happened.

Jack had gotten some coco and cookie for the girls as they warmed up. However he tried to stay away from the heat as much as possible. He is a winter spirit...

"Man, that was really fun. I wish we could do that at your place, Izzy." Martha smiled, a hint of melancholy in it.

"Yeah... I kind of miss home..." Izzy replied.

Jack seen this and felt bad for them. He had a yeti bring what he made. "Hey, girls, Phils bringing you guys some goodies if you want." He said from afar.

"Thanks." The girls replied.

"Hey, Jack." Izzy asked as she got up from her spot and walked over to him, "When are we going home?"

Jack paused, not knowing what to say exactly, "Well... We have to make sure you two are safe. Pitch might come after you two again now the he knows he can turn you two into fearlings."

Izzy frowned a bit, "Okay... Well, Martha and I can do something to help. Anything." She told Jack.

Jack was about to refuse her offer when he got a good Idea to cheer them up.

"I know just the thing." He smirked.

...

The guardians had no luck with finding Pitch, but they stopped the kids from giving up on them. With more anger in them than before, they headed back to North's workshop.

As they neared the North Pole, they were confronted by Pitch's nightmares who slowed them down it would seem.

...

At the Pole, Jack and the girls set up buckets full of paint and set them on top of doors. They also set down liquid for whomever was to enter the door. They would get covered in pink paint, slide on the water then hit the wall on the other side which would trigger another bucket that was full of feathers and sand. Jack even had a camera at the ready.

"Oh this is gonna be funny!" Jack smirked and stifled his laugh. We just gotta wait for someone to walk through that do-" He stopped when he heard something on the other side of the door.

"Oh shhh shh!" Jack told the girls thinking the guardians were back.

The door opened and the paint dropped as planned. Whoever got covered hissed and slid on the water, straight for the wall. THUD! Then the bucket full of feathers and sand dropped. The camera flashed and the three responsible began laughing.

The only problem...

It was Pitch.

...

"Watch out North!" Yelled Bunny as a nightmare headed straight for the man. North turned and sliced the nightmare in half. Tooth rammed five Nightmares making them disappear and Sandy did his thing with the nightmares as well.

They all knew what was happening and Bunny wanted to ignore the nightmares and get moving.

"We need to get back to the pole! Pitch is probably there!" He threw one of his boomerangs at a few nightmares then caught his other one.

"Sandy!" North called, having heard Bunny's concern, "You take Bunny back to the Pole and check on the girls and Jack!"

Sandman nodded and grabbed Bunny as the two left to the Pole.

...

Pitch was very angered after the so called prank the three pulled. So he threw black sand at them and Jack and Izzy dodged. Martha was too slow and the sand covered her leg as she fell to the ground.

She began to freak out and tried to push the black sand away from her. Jack shot ice at Pitch and got his feet. Izzy began laughing at this; there was no way she could take Pitch seriously with pink paint, feathers, and sand all over him.

Pitch turned and growled before throwing black sand at Izzy which made her hit the wall. "Izzy!" Martha gasped and became angry. She got up, furious with Pitch. The black sand fell off at she stood and walked to the boogeyman.

Jack had been distracting him but then he caught sight of Martha walking to him.

"Martha wa-!"

 ***WHAM***

Martha had punched Pitch and kicked him to the ground. "NO ONE MESSES WITH IZZY!" She glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Pitch would be burning in the fires below.

Pitch was caught off guard by the punch and the kicking. Though, he growled and was about to do what he did to Izzy to Martha, but Jack froze his hands.

"Haha, oogey boogey, cant do nothing without your hands." Jack smirked as Martha went to see if Izzy was okay.

Pitch laughed, "That's what yo-" "Stop, man, I can't take you seriously with all that stuff on you! I even got a photo!" Jack laughed and showed him the picture.

In the photo, Pitch looked flabbergasted with all the stuff on him. Pitch growled with anger and tried to swipe the camera from Jack but his hands were frozen and he was stuck to the floor.

"Izzy, you okay?" Martha asked her as she helped Izzy up off the ground, "I got Pitch back for you."

"That crud nugget's gonna pay!" She frowned and dusted herself off.

That's when Pitch hit Jack with his iced hands, knocking him unconscious and breaking the ice over his hands. Then he broke free of the ice on his feet that kept him on the floor.

"This crud nugget is gonna kill you." Pitch threatened.

Martha stood straight, trying to make herself seem bigger. Izzy stood next to her, doing the same thing.

"Hit us with your best shot."

...


	6. Seriously Though

...

Sandy and Bunny had made their way to the North Pole as soon as they could. Once inside, Sandy seen Martha and Izzy fighting off some nightmares with a broom and a sword they found. Izzy had the sword and Martha the broom. Sandy had also noticed Jack lay unconscious on the floor. So he let Bunny go over and help the girls while he checked on Jack.

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who was not aware he was there till the boomerangs hit his head. "Ahh!" Pitch hissed and stumbled sideways.

He looked over and noticed something coming towards him, however his vision was blurry.

Bunny caught his boomerangs when they came back to him. He went to help the girls when he noticed black sand gathering around Martha's and Izzy's feet.

"Watch out!" Bunny yelled and headed for the girls. The sand picked up the girls and black tendrils wrapped around the two girls with a bone crushing squeeze. "Let them go!" Bunny growled at Pitch.

The nightmare king rubbed his head from pain and smirked, "No."

The tendrils became tighter and the girls began to loose consciousness from not getting enough air.

That's when Sandy used his dream whip that wrapped around Pitch and threw him out the window breaking the glass.

The tendrils dropped the girls and Bunny gave Sandy a look before going to check on the girls. Sandy shrugged and turned to Jack who got up in a daze. He had a now bruised eye and used the wall for support. Sandy flew over and looked at Jack worriedly to which, he shook his hand, "I'm fine, Sandy..." He let go of wall and stumbled a bit, but Sandy caught him. "Thanks." He got his staff and used it to hold him up, then he looked up.

Bunny was helping the girls to some chairs to sit in. They were getting bruises on their arms thanks to Pitch.

Jack stumbled over and grew a concerned look on his face, "I'm so sorry girls..." He apologized.

Bunny looked over and noticed Jacks black eye, "Ouch, mate."

Martha looked up and gasped, "Oh Jack..."

Jack shrugged, "Hey at least we got that funny picture of Pitch." He snickered.

Bunny looked confused for a second and glanced between the two then to Izzy. She began laughing with the two and Bunny looked to Sandy who shrugged.

...

The three boys got the girls to go rest in their room till the others got back. Jack and Sandy cleaned up the mess Jack had made and Bunny watched over the girls.

North and Tooth eventually came back and were at an ends. They didn't know what to do nor how to stop Pitch from doing this again.

"Jack," North walked over and Jack turned around as his name was called. North winced when he turned around, "What happened?"

"Pitch..." Jack looked down a bit, "North I couldn't do it... I couldn't protect them... How am I suppose to live up to the name Guardian?"

North put a hand on his back, "Jack, being a guardian doesn't mean you have to be perfect. We've all had that one or two children who we couldn't save.." North told the winter spirit as he remembered a past experience.

Jack sighed and put his hand in his pocket, "But... I was here.. I could've done something..." "Jack, stop worrying, I'm sure the girls forgive you." North paused, "Speaking of which, we need to take girls home.."

"What?" Jack became wide eyed, "We cant! What if Pitch comes back to get them?!"

"Their parents, Jack. Their parents are broken hearted and I'm sure the girls miss home too. You and Bunny can stay near their home to make sure nothing happens, but they need their parents."

Jack sighed once more and gave a nod.

Tooth came in after having visited the girls first, "Hey Ja-! Jack!" Tooth flew to him and inspected his eye, "Oh my goodness! Did Pitch do this to you?" She asked worriedly. Jack nodded.

"He's not gonna get away with this..." Tooth said with a newfound anger in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it, Tooth... It'll be gone soon..." He smiled and began walking to the girls room. North and Tooth followed.

...

"And then ya just carefully add the details..." Bunny said as he painted a practice egg. Since Easter wasn't till a few more months, this gave him plenty of time to practice his painting skills on eggs.

Martha and Izzy were painting practice eggs as well.

"Is this good?" Martha asked Bunny and showed him the egg. It was very detailed, even more so that his and he chuckled, "That looks great! You got a noice talent there, Martha."

"Mine sucks..." Izzy pouted. Bunny smiled sympathetically, "No it doesn't, it looks really good." He spoke.

That's when North and the others came in.

"Time to go home, girls.." North said as he stepped in.

"What?" Bunny asked, however, the girls expressions were a mix of both sadness and happiness.

...


	7. The Fight Begins Part 1

...

"Really?" Izzy and Martha asked. This was an odd turn of events, but they did miss home.

Bunny looked upset at this, as he stood and went over to North, "What about-" But North just held his hand up and walked over to the girls. "So... Ready to head back home?"

Martha and Izzy exchanged glances and then smiled, "Yes."

...

North had taken the girls back to Izzy's house. With him were all the guardians to say their goodbyes.

Bunny and Jack were particularly upset to see their new friends leave.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." Izzy frowned and Martha agreed.

Jack smiled with a hint of sadness in his smile, "Don't worry Izzy... We'll still be near."

"Yeah," Bunny nodded, "We gotta make sure Pitch wont bother you anymore."

The girls were at the least a bit happy because of that. They hugged and the Guardians were soon gone.

As they left, Izzy and Martha covered themselves with leaves and dirt, prepared to tell their parents they had gotten lost.

Once the family was united, things started to calm down a bit.

Pitch hadn't shown up much and signs of him had seemingly vanished. That didn't mean he was gone, though...

The girls even had their own guardians to protect them. Even as time passed and signs of Pitch had gone, the two guardians still like to hang with the girls. Jack would visit Izzy and he always talked about her meeting Jamie. In fact, Jack would go back and forth between seeing Izzy and Jamie.

Bunny, on the other hand, liked to bring some eggs over to Martha's and paint with her in an old storage building she had. They shared lots of laughs and interest and grew closer the more Martha got older.

Whenever Martha would go over to Izzy's house, the two would head out to tree hallway, which is Izzy's and Martha's little hide out, and hang out with their new friends. They also introduced one of their friends to the two guardians, however, she favored Tooth than Jack and Bunny.

...

3 years later,

"So, Bunny, what should the background color be for this painting I'm doing?" Martha asked as she held up a blank canvas.

"Depends on what ya want ta' paint on it." Bunny shrugged as he worked on some new designs on a practice egg.

They were currently at tree hallway, waiting for Izzy, Emma, and Jack to come back from their little hike. Emma was Izzy and Martha's friend they had met two years before.

"Hmm..." Martha hummed in thought, "I'll just do purple, because that's-" "Your favorite color." Bunny finished for her with a chuckle. She said that all the time and Bunny could literally repeat that sentence for her.

As the two began laughing, the northern lights appeared. Bunny looked up and then to Martha.

"Whats wrong?" Martha asked as she looked up and nothing was there.

"Northern lights.. Usually means somethings wrong..." Bunny stood up and put the egg he had away. "We gotta get going... See ya later, Martha." Bunny smiled and opened up a hole in the ground with a tap of his foot. He hopped in and headed to the pole.

Jack wasn't too far behind, he had taken Emma and Izzy back to where Martha was.

"We'll be back girls." Jack said and waved goodbye as the wind took him to the pole.

Martha looked at Emma and Izzy then shrugged, "Hope everythings alright... So what should we do now?"

Emma smirked, "Lets do something they wouldn't want us to do."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah we can go and walk around in the woods as it gets darker and hope nothing tall and dressed in a black robe catches us while our guardians aren't around."

Martha and Emma looked to Izzy and paused for a second before smiling and agreeing, "Okay!" So Martha packed up her stuff and Izzy led the way deeper into the woods.

...

"Alright, North, whats the problem?" Jack flew in as he watched Bunny hop over to the fire.

North frowned, "Pitch is back."

Bunny and Jack frowned as well. They saw Tooth talking with the her baby tooths in order to keep tabs on her palace and Sandy was checking the globe with the Yetis.

"Then we need to head back to the girls and-"

"He's not going after girls." North said as he looked at the globe. The one light that stayed on when the guardians needed someone to believe in them the most, was flickering.

"Jamie!" Jack was gone in a flash and the guardians weren't too far behind.

...

The girls noticed the clouds were getting darker, which added to the atmosphere around the girls. Something was about to happen.. only it wasn't in their location.

Izzy looked to Martha as she looked up at the clouds, "Do you think this has to do with the guardians?"

"The weather didn't say anything about it being cloudy or anything..." Martha frowned, "Lets get back home and use that snow globe North gave us... They might need our help."

Izzy and Emma nodded and they began making their way back to Izzy's home.

...

Once at Jamie's house, Jack flew to his window to check on him. He wasn't in his room and neither was Sophie in hers.

The wind carried Jack around town looking for his first believer. Only, he found Pitch instead.

"What have you done with Jamie?!" Jack growled with anger.

Pitch was standing in the middle of the street and he had a smirk on his face, "What are you looking at me for? I don't have him"

Jack shot ice at Pitch and he dodged it, "Not this time, Frost." Pitch took out his scythe ready to take out Jack when Sandy came in with his dream whips and yanked Pitch back.

Tooth flew in with Sandy as Nightmares started to appear. Some went for Jack as his back was turned and she rammed into them, making them disappear. "Thanks Tooth!"

Bunny jumped off North's sleigh as it flew over and threw his boomerangs to a few Nightmares.

Pitch rubbed his head and looked up at Sandy who had his arms crossed. The nightmare King stood back up and frowned at Sandy, "Youre not going to stop me this time, Sandman."

Sandy got his whips ready and Pitch got his arrows ready. Pitch and Sandy circled each other for a moment then Sandman made the first move.

...


	8. The Fight Begins Part 2

...

The girls got home and used the snow globe North gave them and they were immediately sent to Burgess where the fight was going on at. Martha and the two looked around and seen North's sleigh. They ran to it and it was empty.

They heard a scream and looked up seeing Pitch fly their way and hit the ground hard. Martha had Emma and Izzy hop in the sleigh so as to not be seen by Pitch. When she was about to get in and hide, Pitch sat up and seen her.

Martha paused and ran the opposite direction of the sleigh. Pitch growled and stood to chase after her, But first he needed some soda.

 ***SIP***

The guardians, who were on top of the buildings heard this signature sip and went to the noise.

There, they found Pitch running after Martha and two girls in the sleigh.

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch and ran after him, to stop him from catching Martha. Sandy followed him and the other guardians went to check the girls in the sleigh.

"What are you two doing here?" Tooth asked, "You guys should be back at your home."

"We figured you guys might need help?" Izzy shrugged. Emma nodded, "Yeah and so we used the snow globe you gave Martha and Izzy to get here."

"You guys are gonna get hurt out here!" Tooth pointed out, only North tossed Izzy one of his swords and she caught it along with the hint.

She jumped out of the sleigh and ran to the action. Emma looked at her like she was crazy, she stayed back as the guardians went into battle.

Jack leaned over and asked, "I need your help. I'm trying to find Jamie. Think your up for it?" Emma nodded and went with him to find Jamie.

Over with the others, Pitch had caught Martha and was holding her hostage, "Let me go you freak!" Martha yelled and she tried to break free.

Pitch looked around and noticed he was surrounded and he didn't have anymore nightmares around, but he did have Martha.

He surrounded them in a tornado of black sand just at the guardians were gonna make their move.

"Not again!" Bunny made his move and walked toward the tornado of black sand, "NOT MARTHA!"

Izzy seen this, "YEAH THATS MY FRIEND!" She began doing the same as Bunny.

Sandy began throwing his golden dream sand making blotch's appear on the sand tornado.

The golden sand moved all over the black sand and turning it golden as well. Soon the whole tornado of black sand turned golden and the sand exploded everywhere.

Pitch and Martha were left lying on the ground. Martha was weak from the blast and Pitch was just covered in golden sand. He sat up and screamed before slipping into the shadows.

"Martha are you okay?" Izzy asked as she knelt down to her friend.

Martha sat up and rubbed her head, "I'm fine..." She stood.

"You gals comin' 'ere was a bad idea!" Bunny scolded, "Look what happened! Martha ya nearly got killed!" Bunny frowned, "Let us handle Pitch from now on."

North shook his head, "Girls, Bunny at the least bit, right. It is too dangerous for you to fight Pitch."

Izzy looked upset, "We can help! Martha just wasn't ready. We aren't useless."

Martha agreed, "We can help fight him."

Before either Guardian could retort, a bright blue blast came from the other side of town and so the group all went towards it knowing it could be Jack.

...

"Where on earth should we start looking? Was he not at his house?" Emma asked Jack as they looked everywhere in town.

"He wasn't home... I know that. He and his little sister weren't home." Jack said as he flew around.

Emma was trying her best to keep up with him too.

"Help!" a voice called. Jack paused mid flight and turned around.

Emma came running up behind him and leaned on the nearest objet, "Thanks... I need to catch m bre-" "No, no... Its not that.. listen..." Jack and Emma listened carefully.

"Help! Jack! Help!" It was Jamie.

"This way!" Jack flew off to the pond.

Emma looked up at him and heaved in breath before running to catch up with him.

Jamie and Sophie were on top of cracked ice and nightmares surrounded them.

"That's impossible..." Jack frowned and he flew closer.

Jamie held onto Sophie as she cried, "Help me! Help me Jamie!"

Jamie looked up once more but he didn't see Jack anywhere.

"Alright, Sophie..." He said and lay flat on the ice, "Spread out your weight on the ice, Soph..." The little girl did what she was told.

Jack flew down to help but his hands went right through Jamie and Sophie. With a gasp, Jack reeled back in shock.

"Oh no..."

Emma ran over and stopped by a tree to catch her breath once more. Then she looked up to see two kids on the ice, trying to get off. However, nightmares were preventing them from getting off the ice entirely.

So, she took a big stick and wacked at the nightmares around the children.

Jamie and Sophie got off the ice as soon as there was an opening. Once the nightmares were gone, Emma looked over to the kids.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks." Jamie said however, he had a sad look on his features.

"Whats wrong?" Emma asked him.

"Nothing..." Jamie said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Emma and Jack Frost brought me over here, because we heard you calling him."

"Jack Frost? Hes here? And the nightmares... That means..."

"Yes..." Said a voice, that sounded weak, from behind a tree, "I'm still here." Pitch said with evil laughter.

Jack looked up, "DUCK!" Emma hit the ground as well as Jamie and Soph then Jack powered up and threw all his ice and frost at Pitch.

This caused a big, bright. blue explosion.

...


	9. The Fight Begins Part 3

**WARNING: Character death and Blood ahead**

...

When the guardians arrived, there was shards of ice everywhere. Pitch was gone and Jack looked weak.

"What happened here, Jack?" North asked as he got closer with his sword. Izzy was beside him, with his other sword in her hand.

Jamie and Sophie looked up as well as Emma and they went to run to the guardians but Pitch grabbed Sophie's leg. Emma ushered Jamie to keep running and she grabbed Sophie in order to get her away from Pitch, "Leave her alone!" That's when the few guardians went to help, but were stopped by more nightmares. Emma eventually got Sophie from Pitch and told her to run.

"Go to the guardians Sophie!" Then things started to turn black, but it wasn't her vision. Pitch had formed a black sand hand and began to suffocate Emma.

"Emma!" Izzy turned around to see her friend being suffocated by Pitch.

"Sandy do something!" Martha yelled as she kicked a nightmare.

Sandy flew over as Pitch opened another soda to drink. Seeing the smaller man fly towards him, Pitch paused and threw black sand at him. Sandy did the same and the two different sand types hit each other in the middle. Sandy flew closer with determination that he was gonna beat Pitch in this. When he finally did, it was too late.

Pitch was blown back and Emma too. When Izzy and Martha got the chance, they ran over to Emma and gasped.

"Oh no..."

"E-Emma...?"

Emma had died being suffocated by Pitch. This was the first time in centuries Pitch had ever killed a child, especially one who believed in the guardians.

All the guardians were baffled and heart broken. Pitch got back up and gave a dark grin then disappeared into the shadows.

Jack gasped as well, but the guardians couldn't stop fighting with all these nightmares; and so, the continued, hoping they would go away. One questioned remained however: How was Pitch getting all this power to do this?

This was the key to stopping Pitch. Knowing what was fueling his energy was what the guardians needed to know.

Izzy ran over to Pitch, when he reappeared behind one of the guardians, slicing each nightmare that got in her way. She round house kicked him and he leaned back from it. Then she jumped up and used the sword over head to slice down Pitch. His black sand formed a shield and it blocked her attack. Coming from behind was Martha who slid her leg under Pitch's legs to knock him down.

Once on the ground, Izzy put the sword to his throat, "Any last words?" She spat.

Pitch put his hands up as a sign of surrender. All the nightmares the guardians were fighting disappeared, "Behind you."

...

Tooth rammed through the nightmares that got close to the guardians who didn't see them as they fought the ones in front of them. Bunny kept looking from the nightmares he was fighting to Martha and Izzy. Jack went to Jamie and Sophie.

"Jack? Whats happening? I thought Pitch was long gone?" Jamie asked him as he held hid little sister close.

"We though so too... We don't know where he's getting his power from," Jack told Jamie, "But right now you and Sohpie need to get somewhere safe." The winter spirit looked up and saw a nightmare about to attack Izzy, "WATCH OUT!" He then shot an ice shard at the nightmare.

THe nightmare disappeared and the shard shot right through Izzy's chest.

"NOOOO!" Jack yelled as he flew to Izzy. She fell and turned the white snow red like strawberries in the summer time. She died instantly with her eyes opened. Pith laughed evilly and got up. Though he forgot Martha was still behind him. She was fighting off a nightmare until it disappeared. Turning around, she noticed her friend lay dead in the snow and she gasped.

Martha looked up at Pitch who stood over Izzy's dead body with a twisted expression. "AaaaAAAAHHHHHH!" Martha yelled a battle cry, picked up a big stick and ran to Pitch, ready to knock him off his high horse.

Hearing her, Pitch turned and threw a black sand spear at her. Martha didn't have time to dodge, and it went through her stomach. She stopped where she was, which wasn't far from Pitch and looked down. Martha dropped the stick she was holding and took hold of the spear.

All the guardians watched with teary eyes and pain in their hearts. How could they let this happen

Martha began taking the spear out of her and once it was out, blood began spilling form her mid section. But that didn't stop her because she threw the spear at Pitch and it went through his robe. Unfortunately, it didn't go through him, but it did catch the hidden pack of soda. The spear made all the cans he had burst and spew open.

"NOOO! NOT MY SODA!" Pitch screamed and fell to his knees the same time Martha did. Martha fell to her back with one hand on her mid section to keep from bleeding out, but it didn't help. Pitch hissed and fled back into his home. Turns out the soda was the fuel for his nightmares and power.

When he disappeared, the girls bodies disappeared as well.

Jamie watched from afar and gasped, "Jack... What happened? Where they'd go?"

That was a question he didn't know the answer to. None of the guardians did.

Luckily, Pitch was stopped but they would hardly call this fight a success. They lost three girls to this fight. Mortal girls. If they were spirits it would be different. Spirits are immortal and the worst that would happen in a devastating injury, not death.

Jack looked to North and North looked down not knowing the answer either.

Bunny stared down at the last place he saw Martha, "What now...?" He asked with his ears down and his arms crossed over one another.

North picked up his other sword, the one Izzy had, "Now we go home... We cant do anything... Pitch is defeated."

With heavy hearts, they went to the North Pole and decided they'd have a memorial for the three girls. Jack took Jamie and Sophie home and wasn't too far behind the guardians.

...

Bunny got a basket of purple flowers and let them float in his ponds.

Jack made it snow at Izzy's home and built snowmen for Izzy.

Tooth did the same as Bunny but for Emma. She even tied a pink ribbon, Emma's favorite color, on the tree next to her ponds.

Sandy tried giving good dreams to their families and North Put up Ribbons with the three girls names on their guest rooms he had for them.


	10. A New Beginning

...

For the longest time, none of the guardians seen Jack and Bunny just kept to himself in his warren. North worried about them and wanted to have them come to the pole in order to cheer them up. That didn't happen though. None of them wanted to move on from the two girls they'd known for a while. The girls were family to the guardians... Except for Bunny. He and Martha were getting pretty close, though they never came out and told each other their feelings.

Now that didn't matter. Not anymore.

Jack had taken Izzy's death pretty hard. He was the one who killed her too. No, he didn't mean to... it just kind of happened... But all that was going through his head was that it was all his fault. His fault they even found the girls in the first place. So now he was off doing his normal thing. Giving snow days to those who were in winter time.

After about a month and a half, Jack had gotten better at handling the girls deaths. Right now, he had a schedule to keep up with.

His next stop was in Paris France. When he got there, he noticed there was ice everywhere. Which was odd considering he had not been to Paris yet. He zoomed through the streets and was headed to the Eiffel Tower when he noticed there was a figure on top of it. The wind continued to carry Jack forward and when he was close enough he gasped. The figure turned half way so only half of her face was showing. The ice blue eye looked at him for a moment.

"Izzy?" Jack asked.

...

THE END

I hope you enjoyed reading, please review it really is appreciated and don't you worry! Be on the look out for the sequel!


End file.
